


According to Plan

by Bitez_the_Dust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Till All Are On, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But he gets it done in the end so they’re conflicted, Especially Windblade, Multi, Nobody likes how Prowl goes about things, Orgy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Supreme Leader Prowl AU, Take place in time of Till All Are One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitez_the_Dust/pseuds/Bitez_the_Dust
Summary: Prowl was planning behind backs even since their return to Cybertron. Gaining the combining power of Devastator and the sparks of the Constructicons to do his bidding, he overthrows Starscream before anyone can figure out what he’s up to.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: (Time of RID)

Starscream has slipped through the hands of Bumblebee, Megatron, the citizens of Cybertron, and tragically enough–Metalhawk. As victory was in his reaching grasp-so close! The gun pointing at his head told him it had all been for nothing.  
“I’ve seen your ulterior motives this entire time, Starscream.” Prowl, with energon still spilling from his nose after combining.  
Starscream would’ve thought anyone just getting their face smashed-in a few minutes ago would be the least of his concerns. Should’ve expected more from Cold, Calculated, Prowl.

[Gunshots]

Prowl stands before the masses on his makeshift pedestal of leftover building rubble. Dragging Starscream’s limp, lifeless, body; throwing it in front of him.

“This proclaimed, ‘Chosen One’ was Chosen for chaos. Assasinated fellow candidate, Metalhawk, to withhold victory in his grasp.”


	2. Supreme Leader Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving into business, along with backstory and relationship with Constricons while Prowl wonders if he’s slowly becoming more and more part of the gestalt.

Prowl has a lot on his plate. Optimus has gone back to Earth, Wheeljack and Metalhawk are dead, and the passing of his dear friend, Bumblebee, has left him with the seated position to keep Cybertron from being destroyed (again). Though, in his mind he isn’t doing all that bad due to his ingenious knack for strategy. Despite having to pull some strings behind the delegates’ backs to do so.

The one aspect he can’t control is the Constructicons’ restricting closeness to him all the time. Tailing him wherever he goes, insisting that they’ll be the ones to guard him. They’re everywhere, and he can never really seem to escape them. Even when they’re not there, he can feel them inside of him. His head, his spark, the bond. As if it is part of himself that he reluctantly grows closer to as they do of him. He climbed his way through with their help on the condition that when he took the chair that they would finally be able to join with Prowl. Little did Prowl know by, “join” they didn’t mean in governmental position but of interface. Ever since they took turns (or even shared turns) cramming their huge spikes inside him they haven’t left him alone. Prowl had to have a custom-sized berth made because they would refuse to sleep without him. Now a day would either begin smothered by Constructicons, or waking up sore with his valve stretched out and pooled in fluids.

So this was going to be his life now, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As a note I’d like to clear up some things in this AU.
> 
> -Poor Wheeljack was never saved  
> -Swindle never died, therefore no riots induced by the Combaticons  
> -No angry Combaticons means Bruticus never went on a rampage  
> -Ironhide hasn’t come out of hiding (at least not yet)  
> -Megatron’s situation is similar, but less sympathetic   
> -Chromia wasn’t arrested because she didn’t need to distract the media  
> -No revolt against the Badgeless  
> (These are out of order, sorry!)


End file.
